X-Over
by Lena2
Summary: A new Mags DeLuka story. Takes place some time after 'Again'. Charmed/Angel/Other x-over. Please R&R!!!


Disclaimer: As always, I just own Mags DeLuka, the others are only borrowed(so don't sue me)

Disclaimer: As always, I just own Mags DeLuka, the others are only borrowed(so don't sue me). 

X-OVER

It was a warm and sunny day in July. Phoebe was sitting in the library, learning. As she was looking around for someone she knew, she saw a girl sitting at the next table. She must be new, Pheobe thought. She was aproximatly 20 years old. She had a slender figure and a beautiful face. Her redish hair matched her green eyes. She seemed to be absent minded too, for she hasn't turned the page for about 20 min. When she looked up and saw Pheobe looking at her she smiled and Phoebe smiled back. Then the girl got up and vanished behind some cupboard. Phoebe got up as well to have a look through one of the books of some demons. At least that was much more interesting then her schoolbooks. When she went around the corner, she bumped into the girl she watched minutes ago. "Hi!" she smiled. "Hi" the girl smiled back. Then Phoebes gaze fell onto the books the girl was carrying. "You are interested in demons?" she asked innocently. The girl looked a bit uneasy. "Sort of" she said. "Oh sorry, my name is Phoebe Halliwell" Phoebe said. "Mags DeLuka" the other replied. "Nice to meet you. You are new, aren't you?" Phoebe continued "Yeah" she smiled again. "And what do you study?"---

"I study law"---"And where are you from?"---"I lived in Sunnydale and LA the last two years, but I was born in DC."--- "Cool. Sorry, I'm probably too curios, but if you study law then why do you read a book about demons?"---"Oh, ehm... just for fun" she replied vaguely "Oh...if you think that is fun"---"Yeah, but I have to go now. We will probably see each other soon. Bye"---"Yeah, bye." Phoebe said. 

Later that day Phoebe, Piper and Prue were in Pipers club, the p³. Prue was telling them something about a client of hers, when Phoebe suddenly stood up. "What's it?" Piper asked "I just saw a girl I met in the library today. I'll just go and say hello." A few minutes later Phoebe returned. "And?" Prue asked. "I couldn't find her. She just vanished." She shook her head. "Maybe it wasn't her after all" Piper sugested. "No, it was her. I'm pretty sure of that." Prue looked at her unsure. "Why do you think about it so hard?" Phoebe sighed "Well, when I met her in the library she seemed to be interested in those demons books" Piper looked at her concerned "Do you think we might have trouble with her?" Phoebe shook her head "I hope not. She seems to be nice".

The sunday after the three sisters were having breakfest in the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. "I'll go" said Piper, who had just finished her cereals. When she opened the door she saw an about 20 years old women standing infront of it. "Can I help you" she smiled warmly at the stranger. "Yes, is Phoebe there?" she asked. "Yes, come in. I'll get her." That moment Phoebe and Prue were entering the living room. "Oh, hi Mags, where did you get my add?" Phoebe asked "Phonebook" was the reply. "And what can I do for you?"---"I need your help. Yours and you sisters"---"How could we help you?"---"You are witches" Piper gasped "What are you talking about?" that was Prue. "Oh, come on! You don't have to pretend not knowing what I'm talking about. You three are witches. With all that ‚powers of three' stuff. You fought demons for quite some time now." There was a silence. "OK, but how do you know?" Prue asked. "Connections" and when the others continued staring at her she complained " Police reports, informants, other witches, TPTB ... choose one." Phoebe looked at her confused. "Police reports ok, other witches and informants as well. But what is that TPTB?" Mags smiled. "The Powers that Be." The others kept staring at her. "Oh, you never heard of those. Don't mind, they suck anyway." 

"Now that we know who we are, please who are you?" Piper asked. "Are you a witch too?" Mags sighed. "Sort of. But not mainly. You probably never heard of me anyway, so you may look in your book of shadows under ‚The choosen One' or ‚The Slayer'." And when the others didn't move she said "Oh go on. I will just sit down on the couch and wait." Prue nodded slowly. "Phoebe, you and me go up and search in the book. Piper you stay with our guest." With that she went upstairs. 

Piper watched that strange girl, sitting on the couch and staring in the air. She was really beautiful, but in her eyes Piper could see great sorrow. Even though she felt a bit uncompfortable with her around, she couldn't help feeling sympathy for her too. "Are you ok?" she asked. The sad look was immediatly replaced with a cool stare, as if nothing could touch her. "Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?" Piper smiled. "You looked sad, but we don't have to talk about it." She hesitated for a moment. "What is a slayer?" --- "I can tell you that" came Phoebes voice from behind." She sat down on the couch too. "There isn't much about it in the book, but here you go. According to the book there is one girl in each generation who has to face the evil. She is the choosen one. She kills demons. That's all I found." The girl smiled a bit. "Yeah, that's about it. But I don't only kill demons, zombies and vampires are on the list as well. Plus anything bad that comes across my way." --- The others looked at her for a moment. Then Piper asked her something "Zombies and vampires?" The girl smiled again. "Yepp. Zombies are nothing but living corpses, most of them half decayed and smelling bad, who want to eat ones brains. All you have to do is crush their head, Vampires are those dead guys, who just don't stay in their grave and go out killing humans to suck their blood. There are several ways to kill them. A wooden stake through the heart, holy water, fire, a bit sun light or just cut of their head." The three sisters looked at her in disgust. "Oops, I probably got lost in the details. Sorry" she said shrugging her shoulders. When Prue had regained her composure, she asked what had been on her mind all the time. " And what do you want from us?" Mags sighed. "As I said, I need your help. As far as I know, that's what you are doing. Helping people I mean." Before the sisters could reply there was a blueish shimmer and the next moment a blond haired guy was standing in the doorframe. Mags gasped. Piper wanted to complain everything to her, but Prue stopped her. Mags had stood up and stared at the man. "Leo" she wispered. The next moment she was in his arms, hugging him tight. "Oh Mags..." was his reply. He hugged her lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. "What...what does that mean" asked Piper not quite beliving her eyes. The couple broke apart but didn't let go of each others hands. "What are you doing here?" he asked her softly. "Leo!" That was Piper again. "What the hell does that mean?" she asked again. "Oh...yeah, sorry Piper. It's just that-" --- "That what? Is she one long lost girlfriend of yours?" she asked angrily. "Hey, calm down" said Mags. "It's nothing like that. He... he's my brother" Piper, Prue and Phoebe looked at them flabbergasted. "Your what?" Piper wasn't sure of what she had heard. "She's right. I'm her brother. Well, sort of. Before I became a watcher of the light, I had a little sister. But she died a few years after I did. And thanks to the powers that be, she was reborn. I would have been too, but I became ahelper of the good ones. There was an incidence some years ago and we met again. I immediatly recognized her, but of course she didn't. The PTB gave her back her memories some time after. That's it." 

"Cool" Phoebe said, while Piper looked at them scepticaly. She had never seen Leo like this before and was kinda jealous, cause that girl could make him act like that. "Hey Piper," Phoebe continued, " If I'm not completly wrong, Mags is your sister in law, isn't she?" Prue nodded "Yeah, she certainly is". Leo looked at Mags uncopfortable "I'm sorry, I didn't invite you to the wedding, but..." he paused unsure of what to say. "Hey, that's OK. Of course I would have liked to be there, but that's life. When was it, if I may ask?" she looked at Piper. " April, 17" Piper replied. "April... oh, I was at the mansion anyway and..." she stopped in the middle of the scentence loking a bit uneasy. "What's the mansion?" Phoebe asked. "Oh, nothing...let's get back to business, OK?" The sisters nodded "Of course"was Prues reply. "How ´can we help you?"---"Well, where do I start?...First: have you ever held a seance before?" Phoebe shook her head "No, we haven't. At least not one with real ghosts and everything. Why do you ask?"---"I need to talk to someone"---"Whom?" Phoebe asked " A friend. He died some time ago. Sacrificed himself. You know what that's like."---" And why do you need to talk to him?"---"That is a long story. Let's go with the short version. He gave a friend of mine a ‚gift', shortly before he died. I helped her once and no I have this ‚gift' too. But that is, well, not good at all and I need to get rid of it"---"What kind of gift?" Phoebe asked. " hm, I can see in the future" A huge grin came on Phoebes face. "You too?" Prue spoke up suddenly. "Phoebe, you can talk about it later on. Let's help her first." Mags nodded "OK, could you," she pointed at Prue and Piper, " search the Book of Shadows for anything about serpant/spider demons that look slimy and smell? I...once fought one but he will try to regain his power anytime soon. That must be prevented." ---"Of course" Prue replied. "What about me?" Phoebe asked "If it's OK, we will go to some wizard shop and buy some stuff."---"Cool"---"What about me?" Leo asked " You could ask your bosses to get the other demons in town busy. Know what I mean?"Leo nodded and disapeared. "Let's go" Phoebe said, eager to get into that shop. 

Later Prue and Piper were looking through the BoS. "You don't like her, don't you?" Prue asked "I did like her, before that stuff with Leo. Now..."---"I know. But I don't think you have to be jealous. After all she is just his sister"---"Just his sister? They seem to be really close"---"But he never talked about her before."---"Yeah, that's right. But he cares deeply for her. I can see that."---"I would too. If I had already lost my sisters once, I'd be extra careful when I got them back. And, even while being that slayer and knowing much abou demons and fighting, she seems to be very fragile."---"You are right, as always. I just have to get used to that new sister in law."

Meanwhile: " Your sister, Piper, doesn't like me." Mags said. "I shouldn't have come and asked for your help."---"Nonsense! Just give her time and everything will be fine. I swear." Phoebe smiled. "Now, may I ask you some things?"---"Feel free"---"That other witches you mentioned before, why didn't you asked them for help. Not that I don't want to help you, just..."---"I know what you mean. They...we were friends. But someone they deeply cared about died fighting that damned demon that is to rise again now." She said bitterly. "They think it is my fault and, well...aren't that eager about me now. I, I couldn't ask them for that. They think their friend killed that demon forever. I don't want them to think she died for nothing ." for a moment Phoebe said nothing. "Was it your fault?" she asked silently. "No. Maybe I am to blame for her death, but it wasn't ,my fault." When Phoebe looked a bit confused she continued " Her boyfriend cheated us and ran away later on. She nocked me out and sacrificed herself."---"But then you are not to blame for it!"---"That's not all. She did it to prevent me from doing it myself. Later I discovered that I wouldn't have died, even if I had fought that demon. She still could be alife. But it was to late. Please don't ask why I couldn't have died. I can't tell you. Sorry"---"That's OK. But why do your friends believe you are guilty? Why didn't they believe you?"---"I never told them"---"What? I mean why?"---"Someone else, that guy that cheated us told him what had ‚happened' before I could tell them the truth. Later it was, well, too late. Please leave it like that." Phoebe seemed deep in thought for some time. "Why do you want to get rid of seing the future? I myself can see it and I got used to it"---"That's diffrent. You were born with that ability. I got it by acident. And it's not the same ability anyway. When I get this visions it hurts like hell. That complicates certain other things" she said vaguely. Phoebe sensed that she should quit asking the other girl out. That moment they arrived at the shop anyway, so it didn't matter. "Have you ever been in this shop?" Mags asked. "No" Phoebe replied. "Well, here you go" Mags smiled. 

The light was quite dim and the air was heavy. It took Phoebe some time to get used to it. "Mrs. Olsen?" Mags asked. A small old women appeared before them. "Margerite, dear! How are you?" she asked heartly. "I'm fine Mrs Olsen. This is Phoebe Halliwell" she introduced Phoebe. "Oh yes, the Halliwells. Mighty witches I dare say. Your grandmother and I went to school together" Phoebe looked astonished "Really?" But Mrs Olsen had turned to Mags again. "How can I help you, dear?"---"I need indegrients for a banishing spell"---"Of course." She turned around and took several thing from bottels and put them into a sack. Suddenly Phoebe saw something in the old womens eyes. She was blind. Before Phoebe could mention it Mags had said thanks to Mrs Olsen and was walking out of the shop again. 

"How did she do it? She was blind!" Phoebe said. "She has the third eye" Mags said as if that would say all. 

When they were back in the car Phoebe started telling Mags about her childhood. "Cause I asked you so much myself" she said. She talked about her sisters and parents and grandmother, about her time at school and how she discoverd her witch powers. She told Mags about some demons she and her sisters fought too. "And, what about you?" Phoebe bit on her tongue. She hadn't wanted to ask anymore questions, but now she had. To her surprise Mags indeed answerd. "Well, as I said, I was born in DC and lived there with my parents. My father's judge and my mom congresswoman. My holidays I mostly spent on my grandparents ranch in Texas. And sometimes I visited my aunt in New York. When I was 14 I left DC and went to a school for...for gifted youngsters, called the mansion. About one'nd a half years later I moved to Sunnydale, California, where I graduated from Highschool. I spent some month in LA after and then went back to Sunnydale and started college. But I left again and went back to the mansion for some time. I rereturned to Sunnydale and stayed there for two month. And now I am in SanFrancisco, as you can see"---"A school for gifted youngsters? Wow! And, do you have any brothers or sisters? Except Leo of course."---"No, I'm an only child. But at the mansion I had quite some big brothers. Ya know, I was the youngest and the boys always thought they had to play my bodygards. But that was really fun."---"If you say so. And what do you want to do after college, judge or congresswoman?"---"Neither. I will work for a privat lawfirm in Boston first. After...I don't know"---"You already know? Wow!"

Two days later Prue, Phoebe and Mags were sitting on the bar in the p³. They had successfully prevented the demon from rising, before he even started. Phoebe had convinced Mags that they all could need some rest and that the club was just right for it. Piper was on the stage introducin tonights band. "Ladies and Gentelman...here are ‚Dingoes have eaten my baby'!" Mags nearly choked on her coke. "What is?" Prue asked worried, but Mags was staring at the stage. The group had just started to play their first song and some girls were adoring the guitarist, for the lead singer somehow became quite unattractive. Mags suddenly started grinning. "You like the guitarist, don't you?"Phoebe asked her. "There are a lot after him, you know?"---"I'm not after him, I never was. Sure, he's nice and really cool, but I would never fall for Oz. I mean, he is still for Willow, so..."---"What are you talking about?"---"Oh, yeah, sorry. Oz and I are good friends. But I didn't know that he's in San Francisco, so I was kinda surprised to see him, ya see?"---"You are friends? Wow. I got the feeling that I'm saying ‚wow' quite a lot lately."---"Nah, that's OK." After some time the ‚Dingoes' stopped playing, to take a rest. Mags was going through the crowd, when suddenly a tall dark haired man was standing infront of her. He turned around and Mags nearly stopped breathing. It was Angel.

To be continued...

__

So, how do ya like it so far? I will continue ASAP. Maybe I will change some things later on, so look for updates. By the way, how do ya like Mags DeLuka. Do you want to continue reading about her? I can stand critic, so please tell me. Oh, and please review! ~ See ya later, c@ (that means cat if you didn't get it ;-)_ ~ Lena [ Lena=c@ , by the way] ) _


End file.
